En un descuido de otoño
by Seiji-chan
Summary: Ray ha estado algo melancolico, Max se da cuenta con facilidad de la razón y ha decido darle un pequeño empujoncito.(KxR)


En un descuido de otoño... 

Serie: Beyblade

Estilo: Shonen ai :P (para variar)

Paring: KaiXRay (para variar)

Feedback: Yo deseo que…dejen review D

Warnings: Shonen ai, Yaoi...una gota de mi melancolía y un poco de mi locura.

Declameir: Ni Beyblade y ni los personajes de Aoki Takao me pertenecen, pero el dolor, la poca creatividad que poseo, y la estupidez por pensar que podía hacer un ff bueno definitivamente si.

Dedicatoria: A mi margarita, aunque sea rosa.

-----------------------------------------

El suave viento se deslizo por su rostro una vez mas...era la brisa otoñal que se reflejaba el aire que se respiraba, y llegaba hasta sus pulmones y tocaba su corazón, de una forma muy especial, como el, como solo el, había logrado hacerlo.

- Ray...- dijo alguien en un susurro.

Uno que fue tan refinado, tan suave que rozó por un momento su alma. Esa era sensación que había estado sintiendo los últimos tres años...

Ese sentimiento que llenaba un corazón tan puro, tan limpio como el suyo...estremeciéndolo de dulces tonadas..Era el amor.

Y haciéndole vivir con mas profundidad, con mas ganas...pero a al vez de forma macabra se las quitaba y se las llevaba tal cual ladrón de joyas preciosas...hurtando la joya de su espíritu...y siempre volviendo para devolverlo.

Y un suspiro era la dulce y mas delicada forma de recriminarse, el culparse por sentir algo que no era...

Por soñar estar en sus brazos, por tener una mínima ilusión de por fin un día tocar esos tentativos labios...por sentirse dichoso fácilmente cuando sentir esos ojos carmín posarse en su piel...esos ojos que con tan solo abrirlos y mostrarlos al mundo con tan solo un dúctil movimiento de parpados, quemaban...

Por sentir que debia dar gracias por el aire que respiraba a el, por sentir que ese aire se enredaba en su pecho y le apuñalaba deliciosamente al verle aparecer de forma incomprensible.

Por siempre tratar de mejorar para darle un gusto a el...para que el mismo pudiese sentirse digno de tener un lider de tal magnitud como el..

Y mas recriminarse el haberse dejado atrapar en esas alas de fuego... y dejar que le enjaulasen el corazón...

Y no buscar salida...Esa sensación era divina y el ser que había sido producto de esta, también...y hasta mas...

Aunque fuese torturante algunas veces para su brío, también era placentero, y aunque lo mejor que pudiese hacer era soñar con algo que no pasaría, era mas divertido que pensar que jamás pasaría.

La vergüenza y un pavor le retorcía de volver a caer en la realidad...Que era tan dura, mentirosa, juguetona...tantos defectos y cualidades que tenia una vida, y lo tan sabia que podia ser, le asustaba.

Pero lo que mas le aterrorizaba era caer la en monotonía de pensar que todo lo soñado con el, todas las esperanzas dichas y aclaradas se desvanecerían, caer en el pesimismo...

Empezaba a perderse en la oscuridad...una vez mas...siempre pasaba.

- Ray- hablo la voz de nuevo.

El creyó que era el alma de la estación quien le hablaba en secreto....

....pero en realidad...

Era la irritante voz Takao quien le llamaba de repente.

- Ray!!!- grito el nipon algo enojado por la falta de atención que el joven chino le ponia.

Sin embargo, por mas fuerte que llamo, Ray Kon ni le escucho.

Seguía desatento a lo que en su entorno sucedía, y su concentración se habia centrado en lo que ocurría afuera en la ventana. Y también claro...

En la batalla campal que en su mente se desataba.

Sus codos reposaban en la repisa de madera, y sus manos se colocaban al rededor de sus mejillas, sin apretarlas, haciendo reposar su rostro sin que balancease.

Sus preciosos ojos ambarinos, prendidos de la luna, miraban con detalle las hojas de diferentes tonos de color naranja y dorado caían desde los árboles del doyo Kinomiya,

Takao seguía gritando, a diferencia de Max que tan solo reía significativamente. Ray no hacia caso alguno.

Y si la cosa seguía asi, y si Takao Kinomiya mas se exasperase...

...tomaría medidas mas drásticas.

Y fue cuando decidió tomar su lanzador de lujo, y ante todas las excusas razonables de Max y ante todas las consecuencias mas seguras que le había ante puesto Kenny, Takao, haciendo caso omiso a todo eso, apunto a al cabeza de un muy entretenido Ray y solto gatillo...

Y....justo en el momento que el beyblade de Takao tocaría la cabeza del neko-jin, este casualmente bajo la cabeza un poco y giro el rostro unos centímetro mas allá, fallando ocasionalmente la puntería de Takao y....

....yendo este a dar a la luna de la ventana....

...Rompiéndola en el acto.

CRASSSSSHHH!!!

Ray Kon por fin de su letargo despertar y se giro ante los demás con una pinta mas de misma confusión.

- que paso?- pregunto angustiado al ver en la cara de Kinomoya la cochina mancha de la culpabilidad.

El no supo que decir. Pero Max si.

- No! Tan solo que el muy descuidado golpeo su beyblade contra la ventana- explico el, en un tonillo bastante torpecito pero seguro a la vez.

No obstante, aunque fuese algo obvio, el neko-jin no pareció notarlo, su mente volvía a divagar por un mundo que no existía...por un sendero que el mismo había creado para poder aferrarse a el, para no sentirse solo y triste.

Otra las sinfines de sensaciones de estar muy enamorado y creer que no es correspondido.

Max le miro cariñosamente, en el fondo de su tierno corazón de madre sobre protectora y comprensiva, sabia de la enorme sensibilidad del chino, y también creía saber lo que pasaba. Confiadamente una de sus manos fue a posar en el hombro de Ray. Este tan solo miro con sus ojitos dorados deduciendo de que Takao había tenido intenciones de arrojarle su beyblade en la cabeza por su falta de atención.

- vamos!, ya esta bien, sabes como es Takao- sonrió- ya esta la comida servida- informo- por que no vas a avisarle a Kai?- dijo mientras añadía ese nombre en un tono revelador.

Y para comprobar una duda en mente, vio como los ojillos de Kon se iluminaban parsimoniosamente. Soltaban un brillo muy especial...era simplemente tan obvio, estaba enamorado de Kai Hiwatari. Sonrió felizmente, ante un sonrojo ligero que se había dado en la mejillas del neko-jin.

-esta bien- dijo conservando un tinte algo serio mientras asentía, se giraba y salía por la puerta del domo.

Saliendo pudo encontrarse con algunas hojas caídas de los árboles que aguardaban por ser levantadas por la brisa que también a el le esperaba. Sintió como le acariciaba el rostro, haciéndose presente de toda una circunstancia, que se daría ahora.

Sus ojos vagaron por las afueras, siguieron en camino empedrado que había desde que los pies de algún individuo ya no tocasen el piso de madera del cual estaba construida parte de la casa de Kinomiya.

Su pies vagaron perdidos por todo el lugar, grande y sagradamente natural, el pasto verde se extendía majestuosamente ante su sombra. Y lo hacia sentirse como en casa.

Pero Kai, no encontraba ahí..

Giro sus ojos por los árboles...tampoco le vio. Hasta que pudo a ver a un bulto o alguna especie de sombra de tras de un árbol. Se acerco sigilosamente, tratando de no hacer nada de bulla y estruendo alguno. Hasta llegar a aquel árbol y verle sentado ahí, apoyando todo su peso en el.

Era Kai, en efecto. Y daba claras señas de encontrarse completamente dormido. Una respiración lenta le delataba.

Se quedo quieto ante el, en una especie de voto de silencio. Se había quedado perplejo, había tanta hermosura, tanta perfección en aquel rostro tan impávido y carente de emociones.

Era increíble cuan paz podía traer el que sus párpados estuviesen cerrados, y su piel, nivea...y seguramente tersa...pues jamás había puesto dedo alguno sobre aquella tez.

Una mano, inconsciente de su acción viajó lentamente posándose en su mejilla tatuada con esas marcas que siempre la habían parecido tan..enigmáticas. Se ruborizo, era suave y tan tersa como lo había pensado que lo era. Levanto la mirada que había estado baja para mirarle. Y se dedico a mirarle...

...cuan ángel podía ser Hiwatari cuando en un letargo se encontraba. Sus facciones rusas estaban relajadas y sus labios, sin esa particular mueca de antipatía o fastidio. Y ahora estaban tan placidos, algo entre abiertos, pero incomparable e incompresiblemente deliciosos. Algo sonrosados, exquisitos, a su criterio...

Pero de pronto cayo en cuento de algo a lo que en su corta estancia allí, no le había dado mucha importancia.

Que había ido hasta allá para avisarle que la cena estaba lista, no para dedicarse a observarle furtivamente mientras este dormía sin darse cuenta.

Apenado por su intromisión, quiso alejarse, pero...y si jamás volvería a tener una oportunidad como esta? Y si jamás podría tener un tiempo en cual pudiese verle asi? Tan solo por única vez poder estar tan cerca de la persona que tenia en su manos su corazón?

Seducido por una idea la cual se pasaba por la cabeza, no se alejo, y con mas atrevimiento sin que esto valiese mas que un ligero sonrojo cubriese la mejillas, se acerco...

..a tal cercanía que podía sentir como ese aliento tan delicioso, acariciaba con dulzura sus mejillas sin querer, eso estaba claro para el.

Y las ganas de besarle le ganarian...

Había algo, en ese hálito, en esos labios, que querían atraer a los suyos como una especia de imán, pero siendo sin embargo ecuánimes a todo. Tal vez era ese comportamiento corporal que Hiwatari traía y ofrecía.

Pero de nuevo, recordó para que demonios había ido a buscarle, no para aprovecharse ni tratar de besarlo. Apenado, quizo alejarse....

Pero algo...le detuvo.

Para su enorme asombro, una mano posada en su nuca le había negado su ida. Y mas fue su sorpresa cuando se dio cuenta que la mano pertenecía a Kai!!!

Supuso que en realidad, Kai se había dado cuenta de todo, quiso haber dicho un "lo siento" pero fue muy tarde. Muy tarde para poder escapar de algo que el mismo habia casi provocado y muy temprano para poder disfrutar por completo algo que desde casi siempre habia anhelado. El ruso había puesto sus labios sobre los suyos...le estaba besando.

Fue un beso dulce, un contacto de labios de lo mas tierno, pero con el transcurso de los segundos hubo algún roce algo que otro ya no tan puritano, un tenuecillo toque de lenguas, pero nada mas, fue cuando volvieron a separarse lentamente. Alzo la mirada, le vio a los ojos, todo era diferente, el brillo de sus ojos no era el mismo. La manos de el tan como las de chino se encontraban entrelazadas.

- por que lo hiciste?- pregunto el confundido pero sin poder evitar que una sonrisa floreciera. El bicolor le sonrió también, para su extrañeza, jamás le había visto hacer.

-por que si no lo hacías tu, lo hacia yo- respondió ininteligiblemente con un tono de tal vez feliz. Ray no supo que hacer, tan solo pudo abrazarse a la cintura del ruso hacer descansar su cabeza en su regazo.

Y sonreír lleno de felicidad, todo lo que podía suceder por un descuido.

-----------------------

N/A: amm..pues, se, ya se que, que horrible esta ToT u.u me aventare de la asotea XD pero sin antes contestar los review de el otro posible oneshoot "Quiero sentirte mi":

OutDrigger )

Gracias, que bueno que te hay gustado. Nos vemos

Sehren Kou

Pes que pena hija , no voy a participar XD.

Kizna Kazeai

Hola, pues, si, pienso continuarlo, pero mas adelante, pero continuare, nos vemos, un beso y gracias por el comentario.

physis

Hola, hahaha siempre tan considerada y graciosa, muy gracias, lindura, claro que no lo es, tendra continuación pero ahora no.

Celen Marinaiden

Gracias mi niña besha, siemre tan buena usted, escribir bien? No creo. Nos vemos, un besito, se cuida mi gran escritora.

Azka-Yuki-Kikyou

Gracias por el comentario, sois muy buena en engañarme, un besos, se cuida, y gracias por ofrecerse a leer. nos vemos.

Silverhell ))

o.o yo escribir bonito, no creo, mas bien gracias por su comentario es usted muy graciosa, gracias!!! Sayonara, se despide, Seiji.

Sigel

Mi niña!! - XD hahahaha bromeo mi pequeña flor, XD gracias, por tu comentario, si tambien es una de mis parejas favorita, prometo hacer un Nuevo ff con Kai y brook XD un abrazo y hasta siempre.

Kayle Hiwatari-83 )

Gracias por el comentario, pues si, ese ff le espolvoreé con mucha azucarr!! Hahahaa, un beso, nos vemos.

Angy B. Mizuhara )

VOMITAR!!? See, vomitare, si vuelvo a releerlo XD gracias por haber leido, un beso. XD escribir bien? Hahaha que buen chiste.

mi-io

Gracias, en verdad, piensa eso? Q.Q me ilusiona xD hahaha, gracias, escribir lemon? eso no es uno. Nos vemos, un adios muy calido.

Y gracias! un besito a toda la gente que leyo.

Un muy agradecido

Seiji Sawamura/ Damika Hiwatari


End file.
